


Legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Lol one day I'll post an actual story, Other, nah, one shots ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into Grant Wilson's mind during a critical point in his life.





	Legacy

This was what he wanted, wasn't it?

To be like his father?

To make his father proud?

He couldn't do that when he was just some normal kid. He needed these powers. Without them, he could never be like his father. His father would never want anything to do with him.

He had to do it.

He had to do it, and make his father proud.

He had to do it, to keep up the Wilson legacy.

Maybe it wasn't a good legacy, but it belonged to his family. It was his.

_Failures and villains._

Grant Wilson let the needle slip into his vein, and he hoped to whatever god was out there that he wouldn't be a failure.


End file.
